Lotek
Lotek is a character in Deponia. He is the mayor of Kuvaq. Appearance Lotek is an elderly man with short white hair. He wears a pale purple sleeping cap with dark purple trim, a pink shape on the front, and a lightbulb on the end of it. He wears a pale and dark purple striped outfit with puffy sleeves and puffy shorts with a pocket on the back; over the outfit he wears a brown vest with gold buttons, and a clock hangs from his neck. He also wears pale purple tights and pointed brown shoes. Personality Lotek believes strongly that hard work and serious effort leads to a successful life. Lotek has disdain for those who abandon their community or shirk their responsibilities. Despite disliking the former mayor, Lotek hasn't changed some of his policies; either he's averse to changing traditions, or he actually likes the rules set in place, possibly enjoying the power and benefits that come with them. Like most Deponians, he has lost hope that anyone will ever be able to leave the planet, and that they must accept the life they currently have instead of trying (and failing) to reach the paradise of Elysium. Deponia After Goal falls from the Organon cruiser, the mayor holds interviews with the townspeople to decide who will give her shelter so she can be integrated into the community and helped to recover. When Rufus sees the crowd of people in front of the town hall, he mentions that he hasn't seen anything like it since the mayor wanted to introduce a tax on the lack of political commitment. Later, Wenzel exits the mayor's office and boasts about likely being chosen, although there is still one more applicant to question. Wenzel claims Lotek was excited that the water vein he discovered could make Kuvaq "one of the three richest settlements in the southern quadrant". Rufus visits the mayor's office and finds Lotek sleeping in his desk drawer, which he explains is the "mayor's traditional resting place" and admits that it isn't aligned with the planet's magnetic field, which is why Seagull, the former mayor and Rufus' (adoptive) father, installed a device to correct it. Rufus tells Lotek he has come to take Goal home, and Lotek replies that the hearing is over. Rufus can say he found her, but Lotek replies that Hannek found her. Rufus retorts that he found her first, and Lotek questions why he left her lying there. Rufus can say he saved her life, but Lotek doesn't believe him since he is the main cause of injuries and chaos in Kuvaq, mentioning he may even be the cause of Goal falling from the sky. Rufus can say he wants to take her back to Elysium, but Lotek replies that there's no way to leave Deponia. Rufus claims Seagull made it, but Lotek replies that it's unlikely and there's no way to prove it, despite Rufus wanting to believe his father was successful. At the end of each of Rufus' arguments, Lotek says that due to Rufus' attitude, he would never have stood a chance at getting Goal even if the hearing hadn't ended. Lotek states that he's already made his decision and Rufus can't do anything to change it. Rufus can ask to de-register his residence on Deponia, and Lotek responds that he doesn't even have his own residence, and instead lives at the house of Toni, his ex-girlfriend. Rufus responds that at least he's not sleeping in a desk, and Lotek warns him to watch what he says and wishes that Seagull was there to correct him. He accuses Rufus of never doing real work and says that with more effort, he could have become mayor like his father. Rufus says that his father left Deponia, and that he will too. Lotek thinks Rufus isn't willing to put in serious effort to reach his goal, saying he is beginning to understand why Seagull didn't take Rufus with him, which offends Rufus. Rufus can also question why Seagull didn't just move the desk instead of altering the field, and Lotek replies that it's because he was egocentric and stubborn. Rufus becomes indignant, and Lotek retorts that Seagull also left Rufus behind, because "he didn't care about anyone but himself" and comments on the irony of Rufus becoming just as egotistic as Seagull used to be. Rufus boasts about his selflessness by claiming he risked his life to help Goal, but Lotek believes he only did it because he had ulterior motives. Rufus claims he will prove his selflessness by saving Goal, but by then it'll be too late because he will "already be sitting in some cocktail lounge in Elysium and laughing about you fools and how you still have to live in this junkyard". If Rufus speaks about the desk again, Lotek explains that the manipulation of the magnetic field allowed Seagull to "sleep in harmony with the field lines" and have a more restful sleep; the downside is that carrier pigeons constantly crash into the window. Rufus can also ask when the post office opens, and Lotek responds that it'll open whenever he feels like it, because he's the mayor. Rufus says it's a stupid rule, and Lotek tells him that it was his father's idea; Rufus quickly corrects himself, saying it wasn't a bad idea. Lotek returns to his desk, expressing that he needs to go to the assembly hall. When Rufus opens the drawer again, Lotek is gone. Lotek is later seen at the assembly with Gizmo, Wenzel, and Goal. Gizmo recommends not moving her yet because of the condition she's in; Lotek asks what condition she's in, and if she is dead. Gizmo reassures him that Goal is alive, but her consciousness is inactive. He believes it's because her consciousness implant is broken, and Wenzel and Lotek suggest possible solutions. Gizmo explains that he's tried everything and that he doesn't have the tools or knowledge to fix advanced Elysian technology. Lotek tells Wenzel that if he can manage to wake her up, he can take her home. Rufus enters, announcing that he has a plan to wake her up, but Lotek warns him to stay away from Goal. Lotek soon alerts Gizmo to the fire in the closet (set by Rufus as a distraction), and Rufus steals the stethoscope on the podium. When Gizmo returns after putting out the fire, he notices the missing medical device. Rufus puts the stethoscope into Lotek's back pocket despite his protest, and Gizmo mistakenly believes that Lotek was the thief. Lotek becomes upset at Gizmo's accusations and attempted arrest, and tells him he's fired. Gizmo responds that he can't be fired by Lotek, since he's arrested, and Lotek replies that he can't be arrested by Gizmo, because he's fired. They continue to squabble while Rufus revives Goal and gets punched by her; Lotek and the other two stand above Rufus and watch him pass out. Relationships TBC Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deponians Category:Deponia Characters